We're Not Alone (Roleplay)
We're Not Alone '''is a roleplay created by ShadowMan177. Plot '''We're Not Alone is set in 2032. when the United States government detects multiple Cryptid Colonies in the former craters of No - Man's Land. A taskforce, called Spectre are sent to destroy and neutralize the threat. However, due to a large amount of focus onto World War III supplies and funds were low. Rules *You may only have a maximum of two 'characters in the roleplay. *You may only write roleplays relating to the plot. *Please sign your posts with four tidles: e.g. ''The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. '' [[User:ShadowMan177|'''ShadowMan177]] [[Message Wall:ShadowMan177|'My Wall']] 07:40, March 5, 2014 (UTC)'' Characters *Michael "Swift" Rike - United States scientist from Taskforce Spectre, Ghosts. (ShadowMan177) *Bryce "Raven" Johnson - United States soldiers from Task Force: Spectre, Ghosts and a former USMC soldier. (AgentUnpredictable909) *Francis Rooney - One of resistance members who has escaped the evolution process done by the Cryptids. (AgentUnpredictable909) Roleplay Michael frantically smacked the computer with dismay. "Dammit!" he swore; he had been working for days trying to figure out how to develop a chemical that stops mutations of hive embryos, but to no avail. Suddenly a speaker barked, "WE ARE BEING ATTACKED! ALL STATIONS! I REPEAT ALL STATIONS!". This was the third attack in a day on the army compound. Michael groaned with exhaustion when he picked up his Glock 18C. "Damn aliens, tire me out," he said to himself. The attack was just another pack of scouts trying to scavenge for food. The were quickly dispatched of and eliminated. "THREAT ELIMINATED, STAND DOWN," the loudspeaker buzzed. As soon as the threat was over Michael went to his bunk and thumped his body on the bed. He had enough alien today. [[User:ShadowMan177|'ShadowMan177']] [[Message Wall:ShadowMan177|'My Wall']] 08:43, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Meanwhile a Task Force: Specter soldier, Bryce "Raven" Johnson and his teammate are scavenge through the town to find Food and Weapons supply. After hours scavenging in the town, they found a small Cryptids compound. "Finally, Supplies of foods and weapons. Come on we have wasting time too much!" he said and then they silentely enter the compound and they have kill a few unaware enemy and they planted a few C4s to cover their escape. Then they reach the supply room and they start to steal the supplies. While loading the supplies, they got spotted and they have alerted every Cryptids in the compound and they just take a few supplies that they can carry. After a intense fire fight, his teammate got shotted and he told Raven to leave him then he passed away and Raven grab the supplies that his friend carries and Raven close his open eyes. Then Raven take a car and he detonate the C4s and some of the enemy distracted by a few Cryptids are chasing him. After a short vehicle fire fight, Raven got away. "My best friend is killed in their hands, SOMEDAY THOSE ASSHOLES WILL PAY FOR IT!!" after he saying it he slams the steering wheel and keep driving to the base. 09:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- He got the report, one of the soldiers in the recon team died. This happened once a while; they've already lost 2 squads. He deceided to the barricade and inspect it. Everything looked fine - the razor wire was holding and the sandbags was not leaking. In the distance some cryptids were prowling around and they were coming straight at them. "Incoming!" he shouted and unholstered his G18C. The gunfire tattered the landscape. Pat, pat, pat the bullets zipped and grenades blasted. The hunters and scouts quickly advanced onto the base; pounding at the barricade. It whined and creaked but it held. Michael unsheathed his life and akimboed with his Glock. He sliced and blasted, killing a few scouts. Finally a AH-64 Apache Longbow cleared up the rest. It was another 'close call; too many for him. He just sighed with relief. [[User:ShadowMan177|'ShadowMan177]] [[Message Wall:ShadowMan177|'My Wall']] 01:58, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- A week later, Raven still mourns his best friend's death. He has become Raven's friend since they are in the 3rd grade. Since the last attack, Cryptids has gone quiet and Raven decided to sleep, he has no sleep in 2 days to anticipate another attack from Cryptids. But when he's going to close his eyes, the loudspeakers buzzed. "WE'RE BEING ATTACKED FROM ABOVE, I REPEAT WE'RE BEING ATTACK FROM ABOVE. CRYPTIDS BROUGHT SOME AIRCRAFTS, PILOTS GET TO YOUR STATIONS NOW!". Then Raven reloads his Remington R5 and he wear his helmet and his bullet proof armor and get to the battlefield. The Pilots succeed to destroy the first Aircarft squad but actually it's just a decoy. A large numbers of aircrafts squads are coming and they are almost being defeated by Cryptids's air strikes. Then Raven get to the armory and he ask a US soldier to help him carry three weapons crates that filled with Launchers. "EVERYBODY TAKE THE LAUNCHERS! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!". Then the US soldiers use the launchers to defeat the ambushes. Luckily they succeed to defeat them, but the base is heavily damage. If another attack is launched, there will be no hope for them but luckily it's the last attack that day and they doubled their defenses and restore their damaged base. 09:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Hmmm, these aliens have evolved and developed wings" Michael spoke, shattering the silence in the filckering room surrounded by destroyed computer terminals. He examined the specimen in great detail and finally concluded: "These things are flying mutated scouts with an acid attack. I believe the name; wasp 'is suitable," "Right, I'll tell command" a fellow scientist replied. Michael wandered off to the vehicle depot and absailed the stairs to the command post. He drew a breath and pushed the metal door open. "What!?" "You want me to send you out on a mission in the harsh place out there?!" "You insane? The creatures are gonna tear you apart in seconds!" The commander yelled. "Sir, I can do this; trust me." and then he was off. [[User:ShadowMan177|'ShadowMan177]] [[Message Wall:ShadowMan177|'My Wall']] 07:12, March 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- The scientists has discovered that the aliens have evolved. Now they have wings. So Raven and 3 Task Force: Spectre members are sent to one of Cryptids lair near the base. They inflitrate the lair silentely. They found a thousands of dead human bodies in there. "Man, i never been this disgusted before. This place's makes me sick" Raven said. In there they found some aliens are starting to grow wings and even they have Claws and Canine tooth in their mouth. Raven think they have enough information and he should tell the info to the scientists so they can developed a weapon that can overpowers the aliens. But when they making their way out of the lair, they got spotted. All of his teammates are got killed. He calls the pilot for emergency extraction and he reports 3 KIA. Then after the chopper arrived, he run to the chopper and jumps to enter the chopper. Some aircrafts are on his tail and he man the MG to protect the chopper. After he lost the reinforcements, they return to the base safely. 10:30, April 09, 2014 (UTC) ---- Michael was speeding on the destroyed and punctured dirt road. Ever since the discovery of Cryptids and their threat to humanity, the United States Military set up confinement zones on possible locations. After running over a few unsuspecting Cryptids he turned of the rattling engine and sneaked up on a developing hive. "Gotcha!" and Michael subdued and captured the specimen. Suddenly, a blood-curdling roar echoed through the dark valley; Cryptid attack. He rushed to the car and jammed the key into the ignition, it didn't start. "Shit!" he yelled, and sprayed the incoming Hunters with armor-piercing bullets. "C'mon, C'mon he furiously twisted the key, then a single crackle and the engine hummed in to life. He revved up a flew across the highway, splattering and tearing apart Scouts. The engine went crazy, spluttering and banging against it's metal cage. Finally he got back to the base with the specimen and reported what happened to command. "Fuck! You nearly died out there. You better watch your ass from now on!" Michael only smiled, he had finally a hive specimen. [[User:ShadowMan177|'ShadowMan177']] [[Message Wall:ShadowMan177|'My Wall']] 00:34, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- The president think the Cryptids is started to overpowers the humanity. If they can't prevent it, there's a big possibility that they will destroy the humanity in no time. And the way to prevent it is to destroyed some unborn Cryptids that covered in fragile eggs. The eggs are placed in Cryptids lairs and they have found one lair that filled with eggs. Raven join a team and they have been sent to the lair. The lair is heavily guarded because of it's highly-important things that located inside the lair. The team make their way into the lair silentely and finally they reach it. Raven threw a grenade into the courtyard to weaken the defenses. And it succeed to kill some Cryptids and the firefight begins. They fight their way into the eggs and after surviving the intense firefight they reach the eggs. "C'mon let's plant the charges, this place's started to make me sick." Raven said. After they plant the charges, Raven set the time and they rushes into the exit. In the middle of their way, the charges are exploded because of a malfunction and the lair is gonna going down in seconds. After they reach the exit, a big group of Cryptids is attacking them and the team members are forcing Raven to escape. "Are you crazy, hurry up get your asses out of here!" Raven yelled. Suddenly some debris fall down and blocked the exit but Raven manage to dodge the debris. Then he saw a car and he quickly run into it. Then he can't find the key and he's trying to hotwire it. And he saw a big group of Cryptids is coming. Finally he manage to turn on the engine and he headed back to the base at high speed. After 10 minutes driving on the highway, he arrived at the base in one piece. 16:37, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Michael stared at the Cryptid eggs and smiled; Humanity had a new weapon against Cryptids, dubbed Venom-Z by Michael himslef. Venom-Z was the name of a prototype bio-chemical gun that shot Venom Zulu ''- a complex bundle of the chemical structures of every known posionous animal on earth, combined with Scorpion and Seeder acid. It attacked the brain of a Cryptid and essentially "melts it". Although the posion is not dangerous to humans, it does pack a punch in splash damage. "Is it ready?" Raven asked, "Yes, those Cryptids are going to have a tough time," said Michael, handing the Venom Z to Raven Bruce Johnson. "Go kill some Cryptids," ordered Michael and Raven flew off on a UH-60 Blackhawk.\ [[User:ShadowMan177|'ShadowMan177']] [[Message Wall:ShadowMan177|'My Wall''']] 23:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- On the middle of his way to one of Cryptids' lair, Raven's UH-60 Blackhawk has been shot down by a Cryptids patrol and when the chopper hitted the ground, he's the only one who survived the impact and the only things he got to protect himself are his Combat Knife, P90 with a low number of ammo, a Grenade, the mounted mini-gun and the Venom-Z. First he use the mounted mini-gun to defend himself until it ranned out of bullets. After that he use the Venom-Z to take out the rest of the patrol. After he take out all the patrol, the Venom-Z is ranned out of ammo. Then he heard a reinforcement of Cryptids is coming then he reload his P90 with the last ammo he got and he's worried. After the reinforcement is coming, he take cover behind a huge rock and then he threw the grenade into the reinforcements and unfortunately the explosion only killed 2 of them and then he use his combat knife and P90 to fight them. Fortunately his combat knife and P90 helped him to kill almost all the reinforcement and only left one Cryptid. Realizing his P90 is out he use his combat knife to fight it. After a short fight, he got knocked out by the Cryptid and it trying to stab him with it's claw and Raven is trying to prevent the claw from stabbing him. After that, a knife hit the Cryptid's chest and wounding it further and the Cryptid and Raven looked at the man who threw the knife and the man got the Cryptid's attention. The wound slowed down the Cryptid's movement and it trying to attack the man and the man use his double side cutlass to kill the Cryptid and he killed the Cryptid with the cutlass. Then the man helped Raven to get up and Raven thank him for saving his life. Then the man introduce himself, his name is Francis Rooney and he's one of the resistance member. He told Raven that the resistance has been kidnapped by the Cryptids and they are turning them into Cryptids and the process is called the Evolution process and that's why Cryptids has a million of army and he's the only one who lucky enough to escape and he ask for Raven's help to save his friends before the Cryptids turning them into Cryptids and Raven agreed to help him to save his friend but Raven told him that he needs weapons and Rooney told him that he got a stock of firearms in the resistance hideout and he will gives some of them to Raven. 21:28, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:We're Not Alone